Pasquale Verdicchio
by George J. Dance Pasquale Verdicchio (born 1954) is a Canadian poet, literary critic, translator, and academic. Life Verdicchio was born in Naples, Italy. He came to Canada with his family, and grew up in Vancouver, British Columbia. He earned a B.A from the University of Victoria, an M.A. from the University of Alberta, and a Ph.D. from the University of California.Pasquale Verdicchio, English-Canadian Writers, Faculty of Humanities & Social Sciences, Athabasca University, Web, July 2, 2012.. He lives in San Diego, California, where he teaches Italian and comparative literature, Italian literature, Italian cinema and cultural studies at the University of California, San Diego.Pasquale Verdicchio, Literature, UCSan Diego, Web, July 2, 2012. He sits on the Board of Directors of the San Diego Italian Film Festival.About Us, San Diego Italian Film Festival, Web, July 2, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Moving Landscape''. Montreal: Guernica, 1985. *''Ipsissima Verba''. Los Angeles: Parentheses, 1986. *''A Critical Geography'' (illustrated by Italo Scanga). San Diego, CA: Parentheses Writing Series, 1989. *''Nomadic Trajectory''. Montreal: Guernica, 1990. *''Isthmus''. Los Angeles: Littoral Editions, 1991. *''The Posthumous Poet: A suite for Pier Paolo Pasolini''. Los Angeles: Jahbone Press, 1993. *''Approaches to Absence''. Toronto: Guernica, 1994. *''The House is Past: Poems, 1978-1998''. Toronto: Guernica, 2000. *''La nave del mondo'' (limited edition). Gnams Edizioni Artigianali Numerate. Bologna: Porto dei Santi, 2000. *''This Nothing's Place''. Toronto: Guernica, 2008.Selected Publications, Pasquale Verdicchio, Literature Faculty, University of California San Diego. Web, Apr. 4, 2015. Non-fiction *''Foresta Ultra Naturam = The Forest Beyond Nature: Homage To Emilio Villa'' (with P. Vangelista). San Francisco, CA: Red Hill Press, 1989. *''Devils in Paradise: Writings on post-emigrant cultures'' (essays). Toronto: Guernica, 1997. *''Bound by Distance: Rethinking nationalism through the Italian diaspora''. Madison, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1997. *''Duologue: On culture and identity'' (with Antonio D'Alfonso). Toronto: Guernica, 1998. *''Looters, Photographers, and Thieves: Aspects of Italian photographic culture in the nineteenth and twentieth Centuries''. Madison, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 2011. ISBN: 978-1-61147-018-5 Translated *Ardizzi, Maria. Women and Lovers. Toronto: Guernica, 2000. *Caproni, Giorgio. The Wall of the Earth (translated and introduction). Montreal: Guernica, 1992. *Depero, Fortunato. Futurism and Advertising (translation and preface). San Diego, CA: Parentheses Writing Series, 1990. *Gramsci, Antonio. The Southern Question (tranalated, introduction, and annotations). . Chicago: Bordighera, 1995; *(new edition with new introduction). Toronto: Guernica, 2006. *Mangone, Francesco. Cosmogony of an Event. San Diego: Parentheses, 1988. *Merini, Alda. A Rage of Love. Toronto: Guernica, 1996. *Pasolini, Pier Paolo. A Desperate Vitality. Parentheses Writing Series,1996. *Pasolini, Pier Paolo. The Savage Father. Toronto: Guernica, 1999. *Porta, Antonio. Passenger (translated & introduction). Montreal: Guernica Editions, 1986. *Porta, Antonio. Passenger: Selected poems, 1958-1979 **(2nd edition; translated & new introduction). Toronto : Guernica, 2001. *Porta, Antonio. Salomè (includes selections from La lotta e la vittoria del giardiniere contro il becchino. San Diego, CA: Parentheses, 1996. *Vico, Giambattista. Tropes, Monsters, and Poetic Transformations. San Diego, CA: Parentheses Writing Series, 1990. *Villa, Emilio. Seventeen Variations on Proposed Themes for a Pure Phonetic Ideology (translated & introduction). San Diego, CA: Parentheses Writing Series: 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Athabasca University.Bibliography of Works by Pasquale Verdicchio, English-Canadian Writers, Faculty of Humanities & Social Sciences, Athabasca University, Web, July 2, 2012.. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of literary critics References External links ;Poems *"The Sacred Lane / La Sacra Corsia" at Rattle *Pasquale Verdicchio at the PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog: profile & poem, "The Cutting Edge" ;Audio / video *Pasquale Verdicchio at YouTube ;Books *Pasquale Verdicchio at Amazon.com ;About *Pasquale Verdicchio at English-Canadian Writers *Verdicchio, Pasquale at ABC Bookworld *Pasquale Verdicchio at the University of California, San Diego Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from Naples Category:Poets Category:University of Alberta alumni Category:University of Victoria alumni Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:University of California, San Diego faculty Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:Italian–English translators Category:Translators to English Category:Canadian academics